ffxivfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Yuuki
Hallo Hallo Hi. Danke dir schonmal für deine Hilfe bislang. Weißt schon wo. Hast was gut. DelNorte 08:36, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ach was, gern geschehen! [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 08:38, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Ja stimmt, eine Unterschrift wäre schon nicht schlecht :D Habs übersehen. Ihr liegt vorne! Ich drück euch die Daumen. DelNorte 09:40, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) ::Ja noch ^^ Annimiere mal deinen Wikia Kollegen zur Abstimmung, das wäre klasse ;) [[User_Talk:Yuuki|'Yukii (T)']][[w:c:de.finalfantasyxiv| FFXIV]]~[[w:c:de.support|'Support']] 09:45, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Hi Yuuki. Ich hab noch einen Wunsch bezüglich FFXIV, und zwar wäre es toll wenn du mir einige Zeit nach dem Release berichten könntest, inwieweit sich XIV von XI im Gameplay unterscheidet. Jetzt nicht gerade so offensichtliches wie das Ausrüstungssystem und die Jobs oder das mit dem Ätheryt und so, aber solche Sachen wie genereller Spielablauf und auch Kampfsystem, oder auch das "Feeling" an sich (also ob es ausgefeilter ist und sich besser spielen lässt als XI). Das muss diesmal keine Mammutaktion wie beim letzten Mal sein. Es reicht schon wenn du ein paar Sätze über Gemeinsamkeiten und Unterschiede fallen lassen kannst. Gerade beim Kampfsystem erwarte ich eigentlich keine drastischen Änderungen, da ja beides MMORPGs sind. P.S. Ich wette, du bist Beta-Tester. DelNorte 16:39, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Entschuldigung Nein, entschuldige mich das ich eure Richtlinien missachtet habe, dass wolte ich nich sorry.--Lardreth Dairahn 17:23, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Kurze Frage Warum is männlich Pink und weiblich blau? Ich glaub du hast dich da was vertan, das is andersrum ^^--Lardreth Dairahn 11:32, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ja ich weis, die sind oft blau aber darum gehts jetz nich XD :Ähm... bei mir bist du auf der Hauptseite Hintergrund Gelb und an den Seiten Pink. Und Frau=Pink und Mann=Blau so war das doch? --Lardreth Dairahn 12:02, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Cool, ich bin auf der Hauptseite, danke dir ^^--Lardreth Dairahn 13:50, 29. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Siehe Diskussion:Garland (Server)--Lardreth Dairahn 11:32, 16. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Bewerbungen Sitenotice Kein Ding, mach ich gerne. Übrigens hab ich deinen Namen auf unserer Hauptseite erwähnt. DelNorte 09:59, 31. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Hi Yuuki. Wiew war das nochmal? Was muss ich nochmal wo eingeben für die Sitenotice? Irgendwo hatten wir uns mal da drüber unterhalten und da hast du das erwähnt, aber ich finds nicht mehr. Und was willst du da am liebsten drinne haben? DelNorte 17:00, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) English FFXIV Wikia Guten Tag Yuuki. I saw the message you left on my talk page back on the English version of FFXIV Wiki and decided it would be best to reply to you here rather than there. I've actually been meaning to get in contact with you about linking the alternative language versions of the FFXIV Wiki. I had noticed someone awhile back adding those links to here. I am perfectly ok with it and am actually glad you're interested in making a connection with us. Are you interested in starting any joint projects between the two Wikis? I've had a few ideas, such as a universal (language wise) forums, much like Eorzeapedia has. What do you think?--Zyeriis 14:38, 7. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- The forums idea is only in paper at this time. I really don't know much about full forums to make one by myself at the moment. However, I had a poll regarding whether we should even have forums on my version of the site and got a resounding: "Yes". However, if I'm going to make something, I like to make it better than most. That's where the multi-lingual idea came up. I'll think on how to create such a forum and then get back to you on that. (Feel free to do the same, if you have any ideas regarding this, I'm all ears). "So, you said you have a few ideas - whats the other one?" - I want to make the links between the 2 wikis, easier to find. Perhaps made into an actual part of the templates? As for the mainpage on the English version. Yes, I have a grander idea in mind for the main page. Your offer to help me with it is appreciated. It actually gives me a new idea. It would be very, very complicated. However, what about a universal main page? A Main Page that connects, like a hub, between our wikis (and perhaps FFXIV Wikia's of other languages). I have a few ideas regarding this as well, as in how to implement it. This would be a large, possibly long, project though. Let me know if you want to discuss this idea further, or not. The left-hand picture on the English version was actually contributed by another member (Shegreen) a few weeks ago. However, we have a contest underway for a new one that includes our new title for the site: "Hydaelyn's Handbook" (We Voted on the new name, the other finalists in that poll were: The Raimdalle Pandect and Aetheryte Abacus, if you are interested in doing something similar).--Zyeriis 14:48, 8. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Yuuki? You have not responded to the above yet. --Zyeriis 21:35, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- Don't worry about the response time, I understand. I can get quite busy as well. As for the forums topic, I'll get to that after I tackle what you said about the language links. What I was proposing wasn't must different that putting "de:Thaumaturg" on the Thaumaturge page. The only real difference would be cosmetic and instead of "de:Thaumaturg" it would be something like: |German = Thaumaturg I would make a spot in the template for language links, that while still having to be put in manually, would appear directly in the page content rather than shoved to the bottom left below the sidebar, in a widget. Easier to find, easier to use. As for the Main Page, I'll have to get back to you on that, I'm more worried about the rest of the wikia being functional at the moment and haven't begun planning my new main page yet. Ok, back to the original topic: Forums. Your Skype idea is good but I don't think it would replace an actual forums. Forums are good for detailed discussions and are viewable at any time. Direct, streaming communication just can't do this. Me, personally, could do without the forums but the contributors on my version of the Wiki, asked for it, so I think should abide by their request. As for making the forums multi-lingual, it was my understanding that these days, most people have some sort of translator built-in/added onto their web browser (I know Google Chrome comes with one pre-loaded because that's what I use). Sure, they aren't perfect, by far but they can get the basic idea of what is being said across. Perhaps we could do this in conjuction with a universal main page? Have the forums as a part/sub-page of the main page. Back to the Skype idea. What about Ventrillo? I'm not overly familiar with Skype, though I've tried it in the past. Does skype have a text-based chatroom on top of voice? Ventrillo does, and that is why I am asking. We could also make an IRC. Get back to me when you can.--Zyeriis 18:52, 13. Sep. 2010 (UTC) moin wie gehts? MFG GTA SA FAN 17:07, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- Probleme mit den vorlagen hi Yuki ich hab mit der Npc Tabelle Verkaufen so meine schwierigkeiten kannst du mir erklären wie die funktionieren?? gruß Erikfoster *Danke für die schnelle hilfe werd mich an deine Tipps halten ^^ Erikfoster :*Ich hoffe die neuen Bilder gefallen dir ^^ welchen Screener nutzt du eigentlich? Erikfoster ::*ich meinte insgesamt jetzt die Seiten habs wahrtscheinlich falsch ausgedrückt, noch was schau dir mal die Gladiator Seite an ist das ok wenn ich das bei der rolle der Gruppe so edietere oder ist das zu sehr persönliche meinung??Erikfoster ::*ok dann lass ich solche Ergänzungen ^^ hast es ja schon geändert ^^ hoffentlich sind ab dem tatsächlcih release mehr leute hier zum schreiben ^^ Erikfoster Lindblum Server geht nicht Hey. Kann nicht zu dir aufn Server Yuuki. Lindblum lässt keine neuen Leute mehr rein erstmal. Kp was ich nu machen soll. Will doch endlich wieder mit dir zusammen zocken! Verlinkung und Tabellen Hey Yuuki, danke schonmal für die Hilfe. Mit dem verlinken habe ich keine Probleme, da kenn ich die Möglichkeiten schon von HTML ein wenig. Was mich ins grübeln brachte war nur die Liste und die einordnung der Rezepte. Ich werds mir nochmal anschauen, und dann die neuen Rezepte mit den neuen Vorlagen hier eingeben. Dann also auf zur Handarbeit. Grüße, HealthbaRonso 16:29, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Makro Guide und makrobefehle hey Yuki ich hab mich gefragt ob wir eventuell eine Seite erstellen sollte bei der es um die makros geht weil da Auto-Att fehlt wird es wohl noch viel mehr auf makros ankommen als in den meisten anderen MMORPGS, was hälst du davon ? Erikfoster ok hab schon mal begonnen, kannst du mir sagen wie du die tabelle bei dem Wörterbuch gemacht hast so würde ich am Liebsten auch die befehle einspeissen oder hast du ne bessere idee für die Auflistung der befehle und deren Erklärung weil für ne tabelle ist das alles ein wenig viel oder nicht?? Erikfoster 17:47, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) danke für die schnelle Hilfe mir der darstellung ^^ Erikfoster 17:54, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) gut zu wissen dann sollte ich öfter on sein wenn du es bist ^.^ macht das weiterschreiben echt einfacher. Ja der Shell heißt echt so, kann da ncihts dafür die haben sich halt so genannt sind n Internationaler Social-Ls ich mochte das schon in FFXI mit den Amis zu spielen und ratz fatz hatte ich wieder nen ähnlichen LS wie damals ^^ der name ist naja sagen wir diskutabel. Erikfoster 18:05, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) danke für die Info das mach ich dann wenn ich meinen eigenen Ls gegründet hab ;) wenn meine freunde auch erkannt haben wie gut dieses Spiel ist ^^ Erikfoster 18:16, 28. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Rezepte Heyho, die Rezepte die ich hinzugefügt/ergänzt habe, stammen von der offiziellen FF14 Seite. Dort ist auch angegeben, welches Rezept eine Werkstatt oder Gildenwerkstatt benötigt. Unter welchem Punkt soll das hier aufgeführt werden? Qualifikationen? Das sind zwar nur wenige, aber jetzt weiß ich warum ich in der Open Beta das ein oder andere nicht hinbekommen habe. ;) (und das mit dem Hinweis auf andere Wikis ist schon verständlich, unlauterer Wettbewerb halt, aber war nicht bewusst von mir gemacht ;-]) Greetings, HealthbaRonso 00:15, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Missionsbeschreibungen hey yuki fandest du die Aufzählung nicht gut oder waruim haste es in nen Text geändert??? Erikfoster 09:56, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bitte ändern Hallo Yuki da ist wohl ein kleiner fehler passiert auf Niellefrsne der NPC heißt Nillefresne kannst du das ändern??? Erikfoster 18:20, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *Kein Problem immer wieder gerne ^^ Erikfoster 19:52, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Standorterlasse Ja ich hab schon einige gemacht meinst du die Bidler wie zum beispiel Kühnheit etc ??? Oder meisnt du die Bilder von den gegenständen die man bekommt? Ich hab ja auch schon Standorterlasse eingetragen. Oder meinst du die ab lvl 20 für die fraktionen weil die haben die Bilder der fraktionen?? Erikfoster 20:30, 29. Sep. 2010 (UTC) *ne eine solche ansicht gibt es bei standorterlässen nicht wenn man die hergestellten waren abgibt ertönt die siegeshymne von ff und der npc dem man nes gegeben hat bedankt sich und gibt einem seine belohnung. bei standorterlässen gibt es keine Gil belohnung sonder Mats für synthesen. *Doe lvl 20 fraktionserlässe hab ich zwar gemacht aber erst einen geschafft da weiß ich leider nicht mehr ob es so ein bild gab ich sczhau mal ob es heute wieder funktioniert dann mach ich nen screenshot. Erikfoster 09:38, 30. Sep. 2010 (UTC)